Cinq fois où Harvey Specter a sauvé la vie de Mike
by DarlingDreamALittleBigger
Summary: TRADUCTION - ... et une fois où il n'a pas été assez rapide. Aucun personnage ne meurt


Voici ma nouvelle traduction sur l'univers de la série Suits.

Il s'agit d'une histoire écrite par Phoenix on cloud nine, qui m'a autorisée à traduire ses fictions. Je la remercie une nouvelle fois ! Si vous voulez lire de bonnes fictions sur cette série en anglais, n'hésitez pas à aller voir son profil !

Voilà, l'univers ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que l'histoire, seule la traduction est de moi.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

* * *

**Cinq fois où Harvey Specter a sauvé la vie de Mike**

Trevor l'avait une fois convaincu que toutes les personnes qui portaient un costume étaient diaboliques. Aussi simple que ça. Les parents portent des costumes, les professeurs portent des costumes, les flics portent des costumes, les flics gradés portent des costumes; les avocats portent des costumes. Dès qu'on avait des ennuis, c'était sans aucun doute un costume qui vous aidait à creuser votre tombe. Ce n'est que lorsque Mike commence à travailler pour Harvey qu'il réalise que Trevor avait totalement tort.

Les personnes portant un costume vous écartent du bord de la tombe.

Mais pas sans faire de remarque et sans lever les yeux au ciel.

**- 1 -**

Quand Mike était arrivé en courant à cet entretien, il ne s'était pas attendu à être engagé par un cabinet d'avocats. Il ne faisait qu'essayer de semer les flics - comme Donna l'avait dit. Quand il était entré, cet imposant homme en costume s'était intéressé à lui pour une raison ou pour une autre. Ce mec n'avait pas appelé les flics, il avait même dit qu'il ferait en sorte qu'ils ne l'attendent pas.

Puis il avait été engagé.

Soudain, Mike avait un travail. Un travail _bien payé._ Il pouvait payer les soins de sa Grand-Mère et rembourser lentement ses dettes. Il avait arrêté de fumer de l'herbe et avait coupé les ponts avec Trevor. Grâce à cela, il ne se sentait plus constamment fatigué - et quand il l'était, c'était une fatigue _satisfaisante_; une douleur dont il était fier et qui prouvait qu'il avait fait du bon boulot; le boulot dont il avait _rêvé_ toute sa vie.

Il commençait maintenant lentement à regarder les policiers dans les yeux quand il passait devant eux dans la rue, et commençait à agir avec naturel devant l'homme intimidant et en costume qui l'avait engagé. La première fois, il avait levé le poing une semaine après avoir rencontré cet homme, bien qu'il se soit moqué et ait refusé de lui rendre le geste; Mike fut surpris que Harvey ne le fasse pas jeter hors du bâtiment.

Mike accordait maintenant plus facilement sa confiance; il hésitait auparavant, peut-être que l'herbe le rendait paranoïaque, mais c'était plus que ça - s'il pouvait faire confiance à l'un des meilleurs avocats de la ville, alors en qui ne pouvait-il pas avoir confiance? C'était probablement vu comme une mauvaise chose, cette naïveté, mais Mike était heureux de pouvoir avoir l'impression de se forger une solide première opinion avant de décider en qui il pouvait ou non avoir confiance, au lieu d'avoir des idées préconçues immédiatement.

De cette façon, et pour bien d'autres choses, Harvey Specter lui avait sauvé la vie.

Il l'avait sorti de cette ombre de tromperie qui le suivait et qui aurait pu lui pourrir la vie.

Et Mike l'en remerciait secrètement chaque jour.

**- 2 -**

Harvey Specter était beaucoup de choses, et bien qu'il essayait de faire croire à tout le monde qu'il était froid, il ne l'était absolument pas. Il était très chaleureux quand il devait l'être. En essayant de charmer de nouveaux clients, de vieux clients - de vieux amis. Rarement les nouveaux amis. Contrairement à lorsqu'il avait eu désespérément envie de convenir au monde juridique, quand il avait essayé de devenir amis avec tous les autres collaborateurs.

Tout comme Mike avait essayé de le faire. Au début.

Il essayait toujours; Harvey avait vu la douleur dans les yeux de son associé lorsque les autres se moquaient de lui. Mais bien qu'il avait eu envie d'intervenir - ça arrivait tout le temps. Les collaborateurs essayaient de se sauter à la gorge dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion, et aucun de leur supérieur n'y accordait d'importance. En fait, la salle de repos des collaborateurs était un combat constant. Les canulars arrivaient sans cesse et les partenaires prenaient plaisir à regarder comme des spectateurs de sport.

Harvey dut avouer que lorsque Mike entra lentement dans son bureau, portant une cravate d'un rose criard avec des petits cœurs rouges, il l'avait fixé avec indignation avant de sourire et finalement de rire du jeune homme. Et même s'il savait que c'était dû aux autres collaborateurs, il taquina Mike à ce sujet pendant des semaines.

Cependant, chaque fois que Mike était entré dans son bureau, en baissant les yeux et en espérant que sa tenue décontractée ne soit pas aussi criarde qu'il le craignait - ça devenait moins drôle. Pas parce que les canulars étaient toujours les mêmes ou étaient stupides.

Ils étaient tout simplement cruels.

Une fois, les dossiers de Mike avaient été 'perdus' et Harvey avait presque perdu un client à cause de ça. Une fois, des photos de ses parents avaient réussi à sortir de leurs cadres avant de finir dans la broyeuse à papier. Puis il y avait eu la fois où Harvey avait dû serrer le poing pour s'empêcher de trembler de colère lorsque Mike était entré en boitant dans son bureau et avait demandé d'une voix tremblante s'il pouvait y travailler après que les autres associés l'aient réellement kidnappé - un véritable kidnapping impliquant un bandeau, des médicaments pour le rhume (parce qu'ils ne savaient de toute évidence pas où trouver du chloroforme) et une pièces d'archives que personne n'utilisait jamais.

Apparemment, Mike avait réussi à retirer le bandeau de son visage et dans sa panique s'était foulé le tibia; d'où le boitement. Il avait été sonné pendant le reste de la journée à cause des médicaments qu'on lui avait administrés et plus d'une fois, Harvey dut se forcer à ne pas virer chacun des collaborateurs qui avaient causé ce traumatisme à la fois émotionnel et physique.

Après ça, Harvey fit en sorte de jeter un œil sur Mike dès qu'il avait un moment de libre.

Un jour tandis qu'il passait - il faisait toujours très attention à ne pas être vu à moins de le devoir - et flânait à l'autre bout du couloir, il fut stupéfait de voir que les diplômés de Harvard qui ricanaient dans un coin étaient réellement assez fonctionnels pour vivre, et plus encore pour passer un examen de droit.

"Il ne saura jamais ce qui lui est arrivé!" s'esclaffa l'un d'eux d'un ton hystérique.

"Je parie qu'il va en perdre sa précieuse mémoire!" dit victorieusement un autre.

Harvey se figea totalement et suivit leur regard, dirigé sur Mike assis lourdement sur son siège, cherchant un dossier dans le désordre organisé de son bureau. Il soupira et lança un regard vers le meuble de classement à côté de son box. Harvey vit que le tiroir du haut était ouvert, vacillant de façon précaire sur le rebord. Si Mike avait était plus attentif, il aurait vu que quelque chose clochait, mais il était trop occupé à marmonner sombrement et à fusiller du regard un groupe de collaborateurs ricanant, sachant qu'un autre de ses fichiers avait disparu par leur faute.

Harvey vit le tiroir vaciller un peu plus, et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il avait commencé à tomber sur Mike.

Mike ne comprit rien, si ce n'est qu'une minute auparavant il cherchait dans le tiroir du bas de son meuble, et qu'ensuite il avait entendu Harvey crier son nom. Il leva les yeux avant de sentir un corps percuter le sien, le poussant sur son siège. Il termina finalement allongé sous Harvey, le souffle coupé. Il sursauta lorsqu'un fracas se fit entendre ensuite, son tiroir étant tombé, atterrissant exactement à l'endroit où se trouvait sa tête cinq secondes plus tôt.

"Je... _merde. Merde_, Harvey - tu..." Mike essayait de reprendre son souffle, regardant Harvey s'écarter de lui, reboutonner sa veste et le regarder avec de la colère pleins les yeux.

"Tu vas bien?" demande-t-il.

Mike hocha la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

Harvey hocha également la tête et s'éloigna vers le groupe de collaborateurs qui avaient l'air sur le point de faire dans leur pantalon.

**- 3 -**

D'accord, cette fois-ci, c'était peut-être un peu de la faute de Mike; mais si vous le lui demandiez, il le nierait. Il avait quitté son appartement précipitamment - n'ayant que dix minutes pour arriver au cabinet, où Harvey l'attendrait, regardant sa montre comme si la fusiller du regard allait faire remonter le temps.

Il roula entre les voitures, en grimaçant dès qu'un klaxon se faisait entendre. Plusieurs fois, il avait senti une voiture lui frôler les jambes et il avait dû essayer de respirer calmement même s'il roulait plus vite que jamais. Quand il arriva enfin devant Pearson Hardman, il découvrit qu'il pouvait distinguer la silhouette d'un homme bien habillé se tenant près du hangars à vélo, une expression de répugnance évidente sur son visage. Mike accéléra un peu et au lieu de faire le tour pour prendre le tremplin, décida que le chemin le plus rapide serait de monter les escaliers.

Se faisant, il les avait montés à moitié lorsque sa roue avant se coinça devant une marche, et il découvrit que les vélos pouvaient voler, l'envoyer vers le guidon... et directement dans les bras de Harvey.

La respiration de Mike se bloqua dans sa gorge tandis qu'il se remettait rapidement sur ses pieds, ignorant le regard des passants. "On a retiré les petites roues trop tôt?" lui demanda Harvey d'un ton bourru en relâchant les avant-bras de Mike, qu'il avait saisis pour l'empêcher de tomber la tête la première sur le trottoir.

"Je ne suis pas habitué à monter les marches en vélo," marmonna Mike en attrapant le dit vélo et en montrant son désespoir à la vue du guidon tordu. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux de frustration.

"Pourquoi tu ne portais pas ton casque?" lui demanda Harvey avec un regard noir.

"Désolé, _papa_," lui dit Mike en lui rendant son regard noir. "Mais j'ai dû quitter mon appartement en vitesse pour arriver ici à l'heure, donc je l'ai oublié. Et tu ne l'aimes pas, de toute façon."

"Tu ne portes pas ton casque parce que _moi_ je n'aime pas l'apparence qu'il te donne?" demanda Harvey avec exaspération. "Tu m'as vu jeter mes costumes trois pièces parce que tu n'aimes pas les gilets?"

Mike remua avec gêne, attachant son vélo hors d'état à la rampe tandis que Ray sortait de la voiture pour ouvrir la portière à Harvey. "Les gilets ne vous sauvent pas la vie," marmonna Mike.

"Alors si les casques le font, pourquoi tu n'en portes pas un?" lui demanda Harvey en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Enfin, pourquoi est-ce que j'en aurais besoin si _toi_ tu es là pour me sauver la vie?" demanda Mike d'un ton doucereux et en battant des cils.

Harvey lui donna un coup dans l'épaule.

**- 4 -**

"Harvey, je ne peux pas venir _maintenant_ - je dois rattraper mon manque de sommeil. Je ne pense pas que tu réalises que nous ne sommes pas tous des Associés Senior inhumain. J'ai besoin de dormir," argumenta Mike au téléphone. Il était 3h30 et il était allongé dans son lit, avec le bras posé le long de son visage.

_"Mike, ramène tes fesses ici. C'est en partie ta faute, alors tu viens si moi je viens. Si tu es un bon garçon, je te laisserai faire la sieste dans mon bureau, d'accord?" _répondit Harvey; et même si Mike savait qu'il plaisantait, il ne put s'empêcher d'être extrêmement tenté par cette offre.

Il soupira et se frotta le visage avec lassitude. "D'accord, j'arrive, donne-moi un quart d'heure pour -"

_"Mike; je t'attends déjà depuis un quart d'heure."_

Sur ce, Harvey raccrocha. Mike grogna mais enfila ses chaussures. Il portait un vieux t-shirt trop large et un vieux pantalon de pyjama gris, et il attrapa rapidement un costume pour le mettre dans son sac afin de pouvoir se changer en arrivant - _sachant _qu'il en aurait pour la nuit.

Il descendit les escaliers en courant, même avec son vélo sur le bras, et arriva au cabinet exactement un quart d'heure plus tard. Il attacha son vélo et ignora le regard confus que le chargé de sécurité lui lança tandis qu'il lui montrait son sac, sachant qu'il ressemblait plus à un gamin de quatorze ans venant de se réveiller qu'à un collaborateur du cabinet.

Il se dirigea avec lassitude vers le bureau de Harvey, s'attendant à un regard noir de sa part. "D'accord, ouais, je ne suis pas arrivé dès que tu as raccroché - désolé," marmonna-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le canapé et en ouvrant son sac pour en sortir les documents relatifs à cette affaire.

Après une demie-heure de travail acharné, il reçut un appel téléphonique. En ignorant le regard noir qu'il reçut (et pourquoi en recevait-il autant aujourd'hui?), il décrocha. "Allô?"

_"Oh, bonsoir - désolée de vous appeler à cette heure; vous êtes Mike Ross?"_

"Ouais... qui est-ce?"

"_Bonsoir, je suis Marie, je suis infirmière dans la maison de repos de votre Grand-Mère, et -"_

"Est-ce qu'elle va bien?" demanda Mike en se redressant et en regardant droit devant lui, le sang lui montant directement à la tête.

"_Elle va bien, elle est juste inquiète. Encore une fois, désolée de vous appeler à cette heure, mais... eh bien, votre grand-mère a parfois du mal à dormir, alors nous lui laissons la télévision allumée pour qu'elle regarde les informations. Apparemment, votre appartement a pris feu et... eh bien, je ne sais pas si elle a la bonne adresse, mais -"_

"Non, elle a la mauvaise adresse," répondit-il en mentant. "Dites-lui que je vais bien."

"_Je le ferai, merci, Mr Ross; encore désolée."_

"Ce n'est rien. Bonsoir." Mike raccrocha et fixa le vide devant lui.

"Mike?" dit Harvey. "Qui était-ce?"

Mike se leva, en ignorant Harvey, et se dirigea vers la salle de repos où une petite télévision était installée. Il l'alluma, mit les informations, et regarda avec horreur. Des images de son immeuble en flammes, avec le texte en bas de l'écran affirmant que ça avait commencé approximativement à 3h40. Ses paumes devinrent moites lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était l'appel de Harvey qui l'avait empêcher de mourir brûler dans son sommeil.

"Mike, qu'est-ce qui -" Harvey s'arrêtant en voyant ce que Mike regardait. "C'est ton appartement," murmura-t-il.

Mike hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers Harvey. "Si tu ne m'avais pas pressé, j'aurais pu mourir," marmonna-t-il en fixant son patron.

"Ça signifie que je suis ton héros?" demanda Harvey en souriant en coin, essayant de faire comme si ce n'était pas grand chose. Il n'était pas prêt pour que Mike le tire dans ses bras. Il leva lentement le bras pour le mettre autour du jeune homme, lui donnant maladroitement une petite tape et déglutissant en sentant Mike trembler légèrement.

"J'aurais pu mourir," marmonna Mike à nouveau, et Harvey raffermit légèrement sa prise.

Ce gamin n'allait _pas_ mourir sous sa surveillance.

- **5 -**

"Uh, Harvey, je crois que ton chiot est en train de mâcher quelque chose qu'il a trouvé sur le sol," fit remarquer Donna en hochant la tête vers Mike, qui mâchait le bouchon d'un surligneur tout en réfléchissant. Harvey leva les yeux au ciel.

"Tu veux que je lui donne une tape sur le museau?" proposa Harvey en saisissant une pile de papiers qu'il avait dû signer et en les donnant à Donna. Le gamin devrait vraiment arrêter de prendre cette habitude de réfléchir visiblement. C'était infiniment plus cool lorsque tout le monde pensait que vous ne faisiez rien et qu'ensuite vous trouviez soudainement une idée de génie.

Il entendit Donna haleter légèrement et leva les yeux vers elle. "Quoi?"

"Je crois que tu vas devoir le frapper dans le dos," dit-il en pointant Mike du doigt. Harvey fronça les sourcils et se tourna avant de sentir ses yeux s'écarquiller sous le choc.

Mike était assis sur le canapé de Harvey, le surligneur mâché posé sur la table face à lui tandis qu'il luttait pour reprendre son souffle, s'étouffant sans aucun doute avec un petit morceau de plastique jaune qu'il avait arraché. "Oh bon sang," marmonna-t-il en traversant son bureau.

"Je ne t'ai laissé qu'une minute!" s'exclama Harvey en faisant comme si la vue de Mike s'étouffant et le fixant avec des yeux énormes et humides ne l'ébranlait pas du tout. Il retira rapidement sa veste et se plaça derrière Mike, remerciant le ciel que Jessica avait insisté pour que tous les employés prennent des cours de premiers soins.

Il mit ses bras autour de Mike et commença à appuyer ses mains sur le sternum du jeune homme. "N'essaye pas de t'évanouir dans mes bras, Mike," menaça Harvey en voyant les lèvres de son associé virer au bleu. "Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec une Donna qui fait semblant de pleurer, alors encore moins avec une Donna pleurant réellement."

Il appuya une dernière fois et se sentit soulagé en entendant quelque chose de _guttural _et en voyant un morceau de plastique jaune voler rapidement à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il relâcha lentement Mike, qui toussait et inspirait profondément tout en se frottant la bouche pour se débarrasser de la salive qu'il avait accumulée.

"Tu vas bien?" demanda Harvey en remettant sa veste et en la boutonnant d'un geste ample, comme si rien n'était arrivé. La respiration de Mike se calma et il hocha la tête tout en se massant la gorge. "Que s'est-il passé?" lui demanda Harvey.

"Je travaillais," se défendit Mike. "Et un morceau du surligneur s'est arraché et... je l'ai juste mal avalé, je suppose."

Harvey le regarda avec un regard critique. "Tu es un idiot," dit-il avant de frapper Mike sur la tête avec un fichier.

"Ow!" Mike se massa le crâne. "D'abord je m'étouffe presque à mort, et ensuite tu essayes de me filer une commotion?"

"Méchant chien," le réprimanda Harvey. "On ne mâche pas ce qu'on trouve au sol. Donna!" hurla-t-il en faisant venir la secrétaire dans la pièce.

"Oui?" demanda-t-il en regardant Mike de la même façon que Harvey.

"Prends un rendez-vous chez le véto et annule mes autres obligations."

"Oui, Monsieur," dit-elle en le saluant.

Mike grogna et se laissa retomber sur le canapé, se sentant légèrement mieux tandis que Harvey lui donnait une légère tape sur la tête avant de retourner s'asseoir à son bureau (et avec un peu de chance, ne trouvant pas le morceau baveux de surligneur placé sur son onéreux siège en cuir).

- **+1** -

_"Mike, est-ce que tu jubiles?"_

"Oh non, pas du tout... c'est juste que - je _t'attends_ près du hangars à vélo et tu n'es pas là. Il est maintenant -" Il regarda sa montre, "14h32 et tu n'es pas là."

"_Bravo, tu sais lire l'heure. Ne fais rien de stupide avant mon arrivée."_

"Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire? Je suis devant le cabinet, Harvey, je ne vais pas exactement -" Mike fut interrompu lorsqu'il entendit un hurlement résonner à proximité.

_"Mike? qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? C'était un hurlement?"_

"Harvey, si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je dirais que tu t'_inquiètes," _dit Mike en souriant bien qu'il s'inquiétait lui aussi. Il étira le cou pour voir ce qu'il se passait et remua impatiemment tandis qu'il voulait désespérément traverser le trottoir pour rejoindre la foule mais il ne pouvait pas parce qu'il était sensé rester à cet endroit jusqu'à ce que Harvey arrive.

_"Ce n'est pas le cas. Écoute, j'arrive dans une minute, essaye de ne pas te faire tuer, d'accord?"_

Mike grommela quelque chose tandis que Harvey raccrochait, puis il glissa son portable dans sa poche. Il fronça ensuite les sourcils en voyant que la foule courait maintenant - _vers_ lui, remarqua-t-il.

"Attention, il est armé!" hurla quelqu'un avant qu'un coup de feu et un autre hurlement ne se fassent entendre. Mike réagit immédiatement à ce bruit (hey, il était né et avait été élevé à New York) et tressaillit en se laissant tomber sur le sol - comme beaucoup d'autres. Il glissa jusqu'à une rampe en pierre devant le cabinet et se tapit derrière elle en levant la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Un homme courait dans la rue en se cramponnant à son arme et Mike écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'il remarquait la voiture de Harvey se rapprochait du tireur.

"Harvey!" hurla-t-il avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher, puis il se jeta au sol aussi vite que possible tandis que la tête du tireur se retournait et qu'il commençait à tirer plusieurs coups de feu dans la panique avant de s'enfuir.

"Mike!" entendit-il Harvey crier, et il voulut se lever et _jubiler,_ parce qu'il venait techniquement de sauver la vie de Harvey, parce qu'il était en _retard,_ et parce qu'il ne s'était pas fait _tuer_ en attendant. Mais il ressentait une étrange sensation sur le côté de son corps et une soudaine douleur le saisit lorsqu'il essaya de bouger et, _oh bon sang, il venait de se faire tirer dessus._

"Mike," Harvey apparut soudainement devant lui, se laissant tomber près de lui avec les yeux écarquillés et une expression inquiète sur le visage.

"Harvey," grogna Mike. "Tu es en retard."

Puis il s'évanouit.

* * *

"Eh bien, Mr Ross a eu de la chance," dit le docteur. "La balle n'a pas atteint d'organe vital et l'a simplement traversé - elle a frôlé une côté, mais nous l'avons réparée; il devra cependant se reposer pendant au moins deux semaines."

"Ce n'est pas un problème, Docteur, merci," lui répondit Harvey avant de se diriger vers la chambre indiquée comme étant celle de Mike. Bien qu'il avait réellement voulu attendre d'avoir des nouvelles, sa réunion ne _pouvait pas_ être annulée et il avait dû s'y rendre sans Mike; en retard uniquement parce qu'il avait attendu de voir l'ambulance qui emmenait Mike s'éloigner. Il avait essayé de se rafraîchir rapidement durant le trajet jusqu'à la demeure du client, et lorsqu'il était sorti de la voiture, ses mains avaient cessé de trembler.

Il avait appelé Donna, qui était restée assise dans la salle d'attente durant les heures où Harvey n'avait pas pu être là, et il l'avait ensuite rejointe afin de rester assis en silence.

* * *

Harvey entra lentement dans la chambre de Mike, et s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit. Un large pansement sur le corps de Mike lui montra l'endroit où la balle avait traversé le corps de son associé, et Harvey serra les poings en repensant à l'état dans lequel il avait trouvé Mike, allongé devant le cabinet, les mains posées sur sa blessure où une légère flaque de sang avait commencé à se former.

"Je suis désolé, Mike," murmura Harvey, pleinement certain que personne ne pouvait l'entendre, excepté une infirmière au-dehors qui discutait avec le concierge; et il était sûr qu'aucun d'eux ne se souciait d'autre chose que de leur conversation pour le moment. "Je devrais savoir depuis le temps que lorsque tu es seul, tu es susceptible de te blesser. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour te sauver cette fois."

"Tu es toujours là pour me sauver," murmura Mike à travers le brouillard créé par les médicaments, et Harvey cligna des yeux en regardant le jeune homme à peine éveillé.

"Mike, comment tu vas?"

"C'était pas ta faute," lui dit Mike tout en se rendormant doucement. "Tu me sauves toujours."

Harvey se laissa retomber sur la chaise lorsque Mike se rendormit. Il avait raison. Harvey _l'avait _toujours sauvé. Et si cette expérience devait se reproduire, Harvey devait juste parfaire sa technique, c'est tout.


End file.
